My Sinful Love, No Regrets
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op Joint Operation with YuriChan220: The sinful love of Dia Kurosawa for her little sister Ruby, and how, in the end, it's alright. Together, they have no regrets. DiaxRuby. Read, Enjoy, Review and Commission if you want more!


**My Sinful Love, No Regrets**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Dia Kurosawa is a complicated creature. She had not always been this way, but recent events in her high school life led her down the path of bitterness and regret for what could have been but never was.

She could have been a star, a shining school idol, and yet her nobility got the best of her and she let everything go for the sake of her friends and fellow idol comrades (at the time), Mari and Kanan.

She had chastised Chika for wanting to be a school idol, setting up obstacle after obstacle in the path of her and her friends You and Riko...and yet Dia was the one that drew the lines in the sand, the name "Aquors", for the three of them to adopt.

Eventually, things became better, and Dia thought she could finally smile honestly and in earnest...but there was yet another problem, another situation that made Dia, an already complicated young woman, even more complicated: the sweetest sin.

Dia Kurosawa is in love with her shy, adorable, sweet, precious little sister, Ruby. She probably always was and likely forever will.

In her bedroom, she closes the textbook she had been studying with. She's been staring at the same page for at least half-an-hour. She lets off a heavy sigh and rests her upper face in her hands.

"I'm the worst..." she breathes.

The way she said that, it's because of the fact that she has been acting cold towards Ruby. But...the reason why is because she wants to hide her true feelings. If she doesn't and slips and somehow Ruby learns of her big sister's feelings, how will she understand? Will it go well? Will she reject her?

Those questions have been on her mind for a long time

Ruby, on the other hand, has been so confused as to why her older sister is acting this way. Dia keeps on pushing her away and barely talks to her, especially when Ruby tries to start a conversation with her.

This can't go on like this, but Dia believes that she HAS to tell her the truth eventually, or else she'll be too late and someone else, perhaps even someone else within Aquors, will steal her away.

And right now, Dia is just sitting at her desk, sighing, while the rain pours down outside.

The door opens and Ruby comes running in.

"Onee-chan!" She calls. "Can I borrow your math notes? I accidentally fell asleep during class. Heh, heh!"

Dia hands her the book.

"Thanks!" Ruby starts to flip through the pages when she speaks up again. "Oh! Did you know? Hanamaru-chan has a girlfriend! It's Yoshiko-chan!"

Dia gasps and looks at her sister.

The cute red-head sighs happily and clasps her hands together.

"Ohhhh, I wish I had a girlfriend! We could go on dates every single day, play together at the park and oh! Share some indirect kisses! And, and! Maybe we could go to special places and then we could even...!"

Dia grits her teeth as Ruby rambles on. She can't take any more of this.

"Shut up!" Dia shouts, making Ruby go silent.

"O-Onee-chan...?"

Utterly confused and seriously hurt, beautiful teal eyes, identical to hers, look at Dia and she felt regret gnawing at her, regret, jealousy, and stress eating at her from the inside.

Dia knows that it's not fair to Ruby. She knows this isn't fair. She knows this is just bad. Sisters shouldn't feel this way. But...

"Ruby Kurosawa, how can you be **this** cruel?! You're just dangling a treat in my face like an oblivious fool! You have no idea, do you?! Oh my God! Ruby...Ruby, I...I...how can you ramble on and on and on about having a girlfriend right in front of the one that...that wants..." Dia wishes she could stop. She honestly wishes she could just sew her mouth shut, and yet, she just can't. She has been in love with Ruby for far too long. And this, Ruby acting this way all of a sudden...

"O-Onee...chan...w-what? What's...what's wrong...? D-Did...did Ruby do wrong...?" The **look** on Ruby's face breaks Dia's heart. She was responsible for it.

Then, Dia shuts her eyes tightly and hugs Ruby. She just hugs her precious baby sister, and hugs her like her life depends on it, hanging onto Ruby almost like a lifeline.

"Ruby..." Dia sobs. "Ruby, oh Ruby...I'm...I'm so sorry...please..." She pulls back to give a sad smile laden with regret. Ruby lets out a soft "H-Huh?" when Dia cups her cheeks, her soft, smooth cheeks that quickly begin to become flushed with a hot blush.

Dia Kurosawa has finally had enough.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Ruby."

And then, Dia's lips come crashing down on Ruby's, the elder Kurosawa sister giving her younger a kiss that opens Ruby's eyes to the world of adulthood.

Just a few seconds in...Ruby's eyes gently flutter shut and she gives in, not that she put up any resistance to begin with. She's a young woman now.

The two sisters pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"O-onee-chan...how...?"

"Ruby, do you think I'd do this as a joke?" The raven haired woman says. "Haven't you realized that I've looked at no one else but you?"

Ruby lets out a soft gasp as Dia hugs her.

"Ruby...please...go out with me..." The dark haired girl whispers. "Even if we are sisters..." She trails off as she closes her eyes.

Once she pulls away, Ruby stares at her with small tears in her eyes. She recalls how Dia acted towards her lately. She may have figured it out by now.

"Onee-chan...you...you really care about me..." She says as she slowly reaches out her hands to cup her elder's cheeks. "I...I love you, too."

Both of them lean in to kiss, however...

"We're home!" The mother calls.

All Ruby and Dia can do is look away in disappointment. So much for privacy.

Dia gives Ruby a soft kiss on the forehead along with a firm squeeze of her hand.

"Ruby..." Dia whispers into the precious redhead's ear. "No-one can know. This is a sin. We are each other's dirty little secret. Ok?"

The black-haired girl pulls back and holds the redhead by the shoulders at arms' length.

"...u-unh. Yes, Onee-chan. Ruby understands. I'll...I'll do my Rubesty for you, Onee-chan~!"

And there's that smile, along with that signature catchphrase and sweet, sweet, heartwarming enthusiasm.

Dia feels as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

She can smile again.

The next day, Hanamaru is at their door, waiting for the Kurosawa sisters to arrive.

"Hey, Ruby-chan. Hi, Dia!" She greets. "Thought you two had overslept, zura~!"

"No, it's fine," Dia says.

As the three are walking together to the train station, Hanamaru talks up a storm about her childhood friend, Yoshiko. However, Ruby slows down a few minutes later and stops. Her heart is still racing because of her feelings for Dia.

She loves her too much to let her go, let alone be separated. And she knows just how much Dia loves her, too.

When Dia and Hanamaru come across railroad tracks, the brunette runs ahead and tells them to hurry up.

However, Dia stays behind and looks back at her younger sister. That desperate look on her face. She **wants** to hug her and hold her in her arms. She **wants** to do **so much** with her sister that she can't hold back anymore.

"Onee-chan...I...!" She calls.

Dia's eyes widen.

"I...!" The cute red-head shuts her eyes tightly and purposely drops her bag as she runs up to her sister.

When the train passes, the two are already kissing passionately.

"Hey! You Ok back there, Ruby-chan, Dia zura?!" The adorable, technologically-challenged brunette calls out from the other side of the tracks but her calls fall on deaf ears, both because of the sound of the passing train and the pounding heartbeats of the kissing sisters in their ears.

"Mmmm...mmmhah...chu...R-Ruby..." Dia smiles a teary smile and her baby sister, her precious gemstone of a sister, gently kisses the tears away.

"Onee-chan...I love you so much. I'll always, always love you! I have no regrets! No regrets, Onee-chan!"

Ruby's passionate words and the strength of her arms and tight embrace warm Dia's heart.

She closes her eyes and touches foreheads with Ruby. She gives her another soft, tender, chaste kiss on the lips and then, a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes. Ruby...thank you so much. I love you. No regrets."

By the time the train passes, Hanamaru is completely none the wiser, completely oblivious to the sweet, tender moment the Kurosawa sisters just shared on the other side of the train tracks.

"Mou! C'mon, you two! We need to hurry! We're sooo late zura!" The brunette pouts and scolds her friends and fellow school idolmates.

After a quick apology, they hurry to school, with Ruby leading the way. Their hands may not be joined as they make their way to class, but that's alright. The Kurosawa sisters share a much deeper, sinful bond.

It is then that Dia wants to do something special for her little sister. So, after school, she asks Ruby to come with her for a special surprise. Ruby is confused for a second, but is excited at the same time.

 **After a while...**

"Open your eyes now," Dia says as she removes her hands from her sister's eyes.

Ruby's eyes widen at the sight of a large church with a small, humble garden full of pretty flowers next to it.

Dia beckons her to sit with her as she picks up the flowers from the bushes.

"Remember this place, Ruby?" She asks. "We used to come here every day and play."

The little red-head smiles and nods. "Yes. This is the same exact church our parents got married."

Dia is busy making something simple, but beautiful: It is a small ring made out of flowers.

"O-Onee-chan..." Ruby whispers, her beautiful eyes twinkling as she looks at Dia putting together that small ring, and then, the older Kurosawa gently takes Ruby's hand.

"Ruby...I'll always, always protect you and love as long as there's a breath in me. I promise to always love you and support. Ruby Kurosawa, this, I vow." Dia gives her loving and emotion-laden speech as she gently slides the flowery ring on Ruby's ring finger.

"O-Onee-chan..." Ruby whispers in awe. Then, she gives Dia the most radiant smile she has ever smiled.

"Unh! I love you, Onee-chan! Thank you for everything!"

And then, the two sisters embrace and share a tender, short kiss...just as a flock of doves takes to the skies from the roof of the church when the bell tolls.

Ruby and Dia are each other's dirty little secret. No-one may ever know. They may even one day have to fight the world together. They don't know that. But for now, this secret love they share?

That's good enough.

No regrets. Not now, not ever, not when they have each other in the garden of the church that saw the holy union of their parents and whose bell now tolls for them.

No regrets.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Well everyone! Here's our story with my OTP, Ruby x Dia~! And I would like to thanks my friend, Mikey-kun for writing this with me!

 **Major Mikey:** Awwww, Yuri-chan~ You know it's always, always a pleasure to write with you. Thank -you- for the opportunity, my sweet, sweet Li'l Lily friend. "O"

And why is Ruby x Dia Yuri-chan's OTP?

Well...Yuri-chan, if you please~? ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : Right! Sisterly Love is Sweet Love! That's my motto~

 **Major Mikey:** There you go~ Yup. I prefer "The Sweetest Sin", but Yuri-chan's motto sounds far nicer. LOL

A-Anyway~

Yuri-chan, thank you for the opportunity to write this with you, and thank you beautiful guys and girls for reading this. Let us know your thoughts on this story in a nice, long, productive and fulfilling review, yeah~?

 **Yuri-chan:** Yesh! Long reviews please!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~

 **Major Mikey:** Till our next joint operation! Mission Complete!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
